


Absentia cor amantius facit

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: After being apart for a time, Corrin and Silas celebrate their reunion. A request from tumblr.





	Absentia cor amantius facit

The dim veil of dusk had only recently covered the grassy plains of Hoshido when Silas and his entourage arrived into view of the army’s encampment. They had been sent on a reconnaissance mission into a remote territory which was said to have been invaded and then occupied by their mysterious, invisible enemy. 

Three weeks had passed since their deployment, and although Silas knew that, by then, Corrin would have received their messages with a status update, he was absolutely sure that the love of his life was still going to be worried about him, and in turn, he also missed Corrin terribly.

“Is Corrin in his tent?” Silas asked the first person he saw upon entering the camp. He tried his best not to sound too desperate to talk to the other man again, but there wasn’t any doubt in his mind that his longing could be felt by anyone who paid any sort of attention to the nature of their relationship.

“The young master just retired for the night, yes. His day was quite busy, so I would advise you to let him rest and not… keep him up all night,” Corrin’s personal butler sighed.

Nodding in acknowledgment, but making no promises, Silas ignored Jakob’s request and headed straight to Corrin, whose tent was the farthest from the entrance. 

In truth, the days of almost non-stop riding had taken their toll on him, but the thought of reuniting with his lover could always put a spring back on Silas’ step.

“Corrin? Oh, there you are!” Silas greeted the other man, after pulling aside the tent flap. “Good evening.”

Corrin, who had been apparently penning some very important-looking letters before bed, froze in his place for a second, dropping the brush that was still wet with ink over his small table.

“It’s, uh, good to be back!” before Silas could say anything else, the prince stood up from his chair and dashed towards his faithful companion, leaping into his embrace.

“Silas, I’ve missed you so much...” he whispered as Silas’ arms enveloped his body and he practically melted into his husband’s hug. “Oh, I almost can’t believe you’re back!”

“Hah, same here...” Silas agreed, delicately lifting up Corrin’s chin so they could gaze into each other’s eyes. “I didn’t expect this mission to take that long, but everything’s okay now. I’m here.”

“You have no idea how many times my siblings had to stop me from mounting an effort to meet you, but it’s not like I could leave everyone here...” Corrin admitted, visibly embarrassed. “The day the message came, my heart got a little lighter, but still...”

“It was difficult for me, too,” Silas agreed, touching his forehead against Corrin’s and breathing in unison with his lover. “I don’t like being separated from you, the years in which we were apart were more than enough.”

Drawing closer, the young couple kissed, gently and slowly at first, before Corrin took the initiative to deepen the kiss, tugging at the back of Silas’ hair and giving in to their mutual hunger for one another.

Surreptitiously, Corrin’s hand made its way down Silas’ sides, feeling up the muscular build under his shirt before it moved to rub against the knight’s privates, earning a surprised moan from the man.

“Whoa… you’ve certainly made your intentions clear,” Silas snorted. “They told me you’ve had a busy day, so I wasn’t really expecting you to… you know.”

Corrin giggled in response, pecking Silas on the lips before replying. “I’m never too busy to have fun with you… specially not after so long.”

“Well, if you’re certain... I’m not going to say no,” Silas smiled, wrapping his arms around Corrin’s waist and then picking him up, so he could carry his prince to their cot.

Amid the warm, flickering glow of the lanterns, Corrin and Silas undressed to their undergarments, tossing their clothes carelessly onto the floor as they quenched their thirst for each other.

Corrin’s lithe, nimble frame found itself set aflame as Silas’ muscular body rubbed itself against it, exchanging a warmth they had both deeply missed in the past few weeks.

Sloppily, the pair kissed, their bodies tangled together as if they were one and the same. 

Silas could feel Corrin’s prick grow hard as it was pressed against his own, signaling how much his lover wanted him, and he knew very well that he was looking forward to what was about to come.

Turning around, Corrin laid on his stomach, giving his lover a forlorn glance over his shoulder, begging the man to join him.

Unable to leave Corrin hanging, even for a moment, Silas was quick to mount him, peppering the dragon’s neck with rough kisses as he teasingly rubbed his lower body against his.

Even through their underwear, this was enough to make Corrin moan out Silas’ name, his body quivering with desire under Silas’ weight. 

“Heh… you know what? I bet you’re much more tired than I am. Haven’t you been riding back here for a few days now?” Corrin asked, with a sly look on his face.

“Well, yes, but I still have some energy left in me, so don’t concern yourself too much,” Silas giggled, kissing Corrin’s shoulder blades and nuzzling his skin.

“That’s not it… here, let’s switch,” Corrin proposed with a grin. 

Now on his back, Silas looked up at Corrin, who straddled his midsection. “Where are you going with this?”

Sighing, Corrin leaned closer for another profound kiss, using plenty of tongue. “I was just thinking that you deserve a reward… you know, for being so dutiful. I think it would also help you relax.”

“Very thoughtful,” Silas hummed, exchanging a smile with his husband, fully aware of the ulterior motives behind such generosity. He brushed Corrin’s cheeks with his thumbs before responding. “How could I possibly say no to this offer?”

Smiling, Corrin kissed Silas again and again, a dance their lips knew by heart, but were always anxious to experience. 

His hunger for Silas’ mouth sated for the moment, Corrin trailed down his husband’s toned body, leaving rough kisses – some of which would undoubtedly become bruises by the morning – as he went. 

Silas’s neck, his broad shoulders, his defined pecs and especially his nipples were all favorite spots for Corrin to kiss. He luxuriated in the taste of Silas’ skin, covered in sweat after a long day, licking every spot after his lips had touched them.

There was something he was even more excited about tasting, however. 

Slipping off Silas’ underwear, Corrin licked his lips as his knight’s cock was exposed, hard as a rock and throbbing as it begged to be touched.

Corrin savored the lovely sight in front of him. His husband was finally back at his side, and he now laid on their cot, with his muscular frame, toned thighs and erect cock all waiting to be pleasured.

On his end, Silas was also able to enjoy himself, seeing how badly Corrin wanted him. He felt his body burn in anticipation of Corrin’s affections, eager to make love to the man of his dreams.

Silas grabbed on to the cot to ground himself when Corrin’s tongue met his penis, dragging slowly across the shaft, almost ponderously so, before it reached the tip, which was already wet with pre cum.

“Did you… touch yourself while you were gone? I’m sure you missed being intimate,” Corrin asked, strategically pressing the head of Silas’ member with his thumb after speaking.

After a drawn out moan, Silas responded in an embarrassed tone. “No, I… I just couldn’t let my guard down long enough to.”

Corrin kissed Silas’ tip, tasting it thoroughly before replying with honesty. “I can’t say the same… I did it every night, thinking of you.”

With his free hand, Corrin reached inside his undergarments, massaging his own needy erection as he circled Silas’ large head with his wet tongue.

Silas snorted at this knowledge, throwing his head back as he let Corrin work on his cock. He had to admit that the thought of Corrin masturbating in his absence, whilst thinking of him, was alluring in many, many ways.

Opening wide, the prince took Silas’ prick inside his mouth, struggling a little to fit it in as he went down the shaft, where it became thicker. If he had to choose between breathing or pleasuring Silas, in that moment, there was a clear winner.

Driven by his excitement, it wasn’t long before Corrin’s face was met with Silas’ grey pubes, having taken the erect cock completely inside. If the taste wasn’t enough to reward Corrin’s efforts, Silas’ grunts certainly did the trick.

Corrin’s spit covered Silas’ cock when he withdrew the sizable member from his mouth, wasting no time in covering its sides with kisses, while also caressing Silas’ balls with his other hand.

After giving Silas’ firm cock quicker and wetter licks around the sensitive head, Corrin slipped off his own underwear, freeing his erection to drip pre on their cot. 

Forming a fist, Corrin jerked his partner at a steady pace, looking up at his lover to soak in the delightful, lustful faces Silas made while being serviced.

Letting go of the hard member for a moment, Corrin switched positions, awkwardly climbing up Silas’ body before shifting around to face Silas’ cock again, straddling the man’s upper body with his ass turned towards Silas now.

“So that’s what we’re doing now?” Silas asked in amusement, tightly grabbing Corrin’s cheeks to fondle them, licking his lips at the exposed hole before him.

“I need you to get me ready,” Corrin stated, before he held Silas’ cock in his grasp again. “There’s some lube next to you… no need to be gentle.”

Excited, Silas grabbed the vial from the table that was next to their cot, placing it by his side before inching closer to Corrin’s entrance and giving it a tentative lick.

Taken unawares, Corrin purred as he felt Silas’ wet tongue circle his hole. It was always in Silas’ nature to go above and beyond, but he still managed to surprise.

Though he found it even more difficult to fit Silas’ cock in his mouth while upside down, Corrin still enjoyed himself as he tried, deciding to focus his suckling on the head instead of taking it all the way.

Firmly grabbing on to Corrin’s shapely thighs, Silas continued to assault his prince’s hole with his tongue, rimming it thoroughly before peppering it with kisses. It did not matter to him that his neck would probably hurt like hell in the morning, he was determined to show his lover a good time.

Leaning back, Silas attempted to focus himself on the task at hand, which proved difficult with Corrin’s tongue at work on his cock. He uncorked the vial and slathered some of the lube on his hand.

With his left hand, Silas held one of Corrin’s cheeks in place, to expose as much of his hole as possible, before breaching it with his lubed thumb, exploring Corrin’s entrance with caution as he lubed it up.

With a yelp, Corrin let go of Silas’ cock, if only temporarily. “More… please.”

Ever eager to please, Silas withdrew his thumb and used his index finger instead, penetrating Corrin’s entrance and thrusting it inside. Not long after, his middle finger joined it, stretching out his lover’s hole.

“Oh, yes…” Corrin moaned, his hot breath against the spit-covered cock as Silas fingered him, getting rougher and rougher with every thrust as he prepared Corrin for their eventual replacement. 

“Is this enough?” Silas asked, rubbing Corrin’s stretched hole with his middle and ring fingers, before giving it one final kiss.

Corrin switched positions once more, meeting Silas’ lips for a quick kiss before reaching for the lube, which he then slathered on Silas’ rigid erection, pumping it tenderly. 

“My turn to do some riding today,” Corrin joked, aligning his entrance with his lover’s prick, before sitting on it, slowly sinking more of his weight into it, until Silas’ cock had sheathed itself halfway inside.

“I really missed this type of riding,” Silas quipped in return, throwing his head back as he reeled from how tightly Corrin’s walls squeezed his cock.

Though the lube helped a lot, the first penetration was always a little uncomfortable and painful, however, after seeing how much Silas was enjoying it, any and all apprehensions disappeared from Corrin’s mind completely.

Grabbing Corrin’s thighs, Silas thrust into him, helping his husband find a rhythm he was comfortable with, and before long, the prince began fucking himself on Silas’ cock.

“Silas...” Corrin moaned his faithful knight’s name as he rode his lap, sinking himself further until Silas was balls-deep inside him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Silas responded between groans, trying his best not to spoil their fun too early, something that wasn’t exactly helped by how long it had been since he had touched himself.

Now looser, Corrin bounced himself up and down Silas’ length, biting his lower lip every time the head of the member rubbed itself against his sweet spot. He, too, fought with himself not to cum too early.

“You feel amazing inside… so warm,” Silas complimented, clinging to Corrin’s thighs for dear life as the prince picked up the pace, shaking their cot.

Unable to form a coherent sentence with which to respond, Corrin moaned unabashedly, hoping it would be enough to tell Silas how he felt, at that moment. 

Silas’s cock gave Corrin such a feeling of fullness when it entered him completely, which spurred the prince to sink himself into it again and again, for every time it was removed from inside of him, he wanted it more and more.

With his right hand, Silas formed a fist around Corrin’s cock, jerking him off to the rhythm of Corrin’s bounces on his own member. 

Steadying himself by grabbing Silas’ pecs, Corrin gave them a tight squeeze every time he sank himself into Silas’ lap. He would be lying if he said he didn’t do it just because he wanted to, but Silas’ embarrassed face told him that his husband didn’t really mind it.

Faster and faster, Corrin bounced on Silas’ erection, feeling a rush of adrenaline every time he felt Silas’ cock throb within him.

Using his own lower body strength, Silas thrust his hips up, slamming his hard cock all the way inside Corrin’s needy hole, gaining whimpers of approval from the smaller man every time.

In perfect synchrony, Corrin and Silas devoted themselves to bringing each other over the edge, a combination that resulted in a joint orgasm, draining all strength from both men at once.

Dismounting, Corrin collapsed on top of his lover’s muscular body. He rested his head on his knight’s chest and sighed comfortably, feeling Silas’ plentiful seed, which had been pent up for weeks, leak out of well-fucked hole.

“Can we stay like this all day tomorrow?” Silas asked, kissing the top of Corrin’s head.

“Probably not, but we can still get out of bed later than usual,” Corrin smiled, kissing Silas’s body. “Deal?”

“Deal!” Silas agreed, holding Corrin tightly against himself, determined to keep him as close as possible.

Covered in their on sweat and cum, the two men were quickly claimed by sleep, having regained what they had both been missing the most – each other’s company.


End file.
